1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in apparatus and methods providing medical splinting for fractured or broken human limbs, joints, and body parts. More particularly, the invention pertains to an articulated, adjustable, and lockable alignment arm, and associated extensions and accessories. These components are user manipulable in the field, to create a rigid, padded, structural model which emulates the shape of the fractured limb of a patient. By securing the structural model and the limb together with fabric cravats, the injured patient may be transported comfortably and safely to a medical center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical splinting apparatus is used in treating and transporting patients who have suffered a bone or joint injury, such as a fracture or dislocation. The task of the splint is to stabilize the broken or fractured body parts quickly and with minimal pain and discomfort to the patient. One recognized problem stems from the wide variety of injuries encountered, ranging from a broken arm or leg, to a dislocated shoulder. Each of these injuries calls for a splint having a different size and configuration. Consequently, the paramedic or doctor must have splints of different sizes and configurations available in the field, so they can be adapted to the patient's injury and used effectively.
Other problems encountered include patient discomfort and possible aggravation of the injury resulting from improper splinting. The splints must be designed so they can be applied with minimal discomfort to the patient, who is likely already in pain. At the same time, an effective splint must stabilize the joint or fracture so that further injury does not occur either during transport or as a consequence of unexpected patient movement during transport to a medical facility.
Where the injury has occurred in the field or under the conditions of a traumatic accident, the job of splinting the injury and transporting the patient to a hospital in a remote location is particularly challenging. The patient may have to be extracted from a damaged motor vehicle, or moved up a steep cliff, even before primary transport has begun. Thus, the splinting apparatus must be lightweight, quick to apply to the patient, and effective in immobilizing the broken or fractured body part.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,971, issued to Borschneck, an emergency leg splint is shown. This device was designed as a single or double leg traction splint for treatment of a fractured femurs. This splint worked well clinically. In addition, its use necessitated that the body of the splint extended beyond the patient's feet. This extended length prevented unrestricted use in confined spaces, such as helicopters and ambulances used in patient transport.
There remained a need for a device that would both splint and apply traction to injured limbs, in circumstances where both femurs were fractured. It was also desirable that such a splint would be confined entirely within the lower body profile, to make patient transport easier and safer. Lastly, a review of the anatomy and pathophysiology of fractured femurs and related pelvic structures indicated an improvement was needed in the proximal end of the splint, where it rested against the ischial tuberosity. The ischial tuberosity is located at the distal end of the pelvis, and is distal to the perineal body in both the male and female sexes. These skeletal hard points protect the perineum and form the base platform for the lower torso when a human sits.
To address these needs, an ischial perineal cushion for emergency traction splint was developed. This cushion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,465, granted to Borschneck. The cushion, located at the proximal end, seats the splint comfortably and reliably against the ischial perineal protuberances. The distal end of the splint does not extend beyond the lower body profile, facilitating easier transport of the patient. In those respects, the traction splint of the '465 patent represented an improvement in the performance and safety of the prior art splints used to stabilize human limbs, joints, and body parts.
Nevertheless, current medical requirements indicate the need for an improved splint device or system that is small, light and compact, for transport to remote and difficult to reach accident locations. There is also a need for a splint which is radiolucent, particularly in the region of the patient's injury. This feature affords the option of leaving the device intact on the patient during X-ray, CAT scan and M.R.I studies. And, there remains a need for a device which can be configured to splint any fracture of any limb, joint or body part of any size adult or child. More specifically there is a need for a single splint apparatus or system, that can be adapted to accommodate a variety of fractures or dislocations with a minimum of pain and/or movement.